


Operation Save Hoodies Sex Life

by CuteHeartz



Series: Nat’s Discord Server [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: The squad try to make Masky stop being stupid
Relationships: Hoody/Masky
Series: Nat’s Discord Server [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557649
Kudos: 7





	Operation Save Hoodies Sex Life

“Okay guys! Do we all understand the mission?” Hoodie called, standing in front of the room and pointing at a chalkboard next to her with some chalk. Nat and Sleepy sat on the ground, watching her. They nodded eagerly.

”There is no way for this to fail!” Sleepy smiled determinedly. “We must do this to make Masky stop being so dense!”

”Masky is gonna give that coochie TONIGHT!” Nat screamed.   
Hoodie nodded approvingly. “Good! Then let’s go over the steps one last time before the rp starts!”

She turned back towards the chalkboard and pointed at step one. “Step one! Nova will lead Masky to the kitchen!” She pointed at step two. “Once the subject is in place, Resident Whore will move in!” Lastly, she pointed at step three. “Step three! Whore will flirt, get Masky jealous and GET HOODIE LAID!” Nat and Sleepy cheered loudly.

”Alright team! Let’s go now!” Hoodie yelled, and everyone reached for their laptops as Hoodie turned down the lights and turned on a projector that showed the rp. Scurrying over to sit next to the other two, she pulled out her laptop and began typing.

”Okay! Nova is en route with Gay Dumbass!” Nat called. On screen, Hoodie could be seen making a pizza as Nova and Masky entered. “That’s step one done! Now we start step two!” Sleepy called. Nat types quickly, and soon Geno was standing with Hoodie and flirting.   
They all stared at the screen as Masky didn’t respond.

”Why the fuck isn’t Masky getting jealous!?” Hoodie demanded angrily. Nat was glaring at the screen too. “Masky better get jealous and SLAM HOODIE ON THAT COUNTER AND _**FUCK HIM SENSELESS!**_ ” She screeched.   
Hoodie patted Nat’s shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry, comrade, we will succeed soon enough!” She nodded. She turned to Sleepy. “Sleepy already got started on putting the marriage hints, right?”

Sleepy nodded. “Already changed Masky’s Facebook status to ‘married’!” She bragged.   
Eventually, Masky began to get jealous and argue with Geno.   
Sleepy, Nat, and Hoodie watched anxiously as Masky and Geno argued and began to get violent. “That’s the sound of success guys!” Hoodie whispered excitedly.

Suddenly, the fight dissolved and Geno was taken from the room. 

Everyone stared.

Onscreen, they watched Masky comfort Anon while Hoodie just stood there.   
And then they heard the sounds of Geno and Elder having sex in some other room. 

Hoodie, in a fit of rage, threw her headphones off and stormed out of the room. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! I’m going to murder Phanty!” She yelled, slamming the door.

Nat and Sleepy sat there in silence. “Do you want to go rp EJ and Freddie?” Sleepy asked.   
“Yeah okay,” Nat nodded.

Inside the air vent of the room, Toby chuckled to herself as she typed on her laptop. “That bitch thought she could stop the Hoodsky Prevention Unit,” she smirked. “Just you wait for the guest bedroom, redneck coconut head bitch.”


End file.
